Itachi and Kisame Are Friends?
by manga fan 1101
Summary: This is how Itachi came into the Akatsuki Organization and became partners with Kisame. I do not own Naruto or anything else except for the extra and new character, Hisaga.
1. Chapter 1 Mysterious Stranger

"What the hell are you doing here?" Itachi asks. He looked at his childhood friend._ 'How do I tell her father that she got hurt in the battle,'_ he thought to himself. His childhood friend, Hyuga Hisaga was a little on the wild side. She loved to stop the fights, especially when it was about her family or Itachi's family. She really didn't care that she was the cause of all the rumors. She, even, didn't care what other people thought of her.

"I'm just here for the fight." Hisaga replies casually. She brushed her long wavy hair out of her face. Her eyes were just like the rest of the Hyuga's but it was also completely different. Her personality just scared everyone, because she does wild and crazy things._ 'Why does he always worry about me?' _Hisaga thinks to herself._ 'Its true that, we've been best friends since we were little. But that doesn't mean he can worry about me so much,'_ she continued to herself.

They were in Suna to help out the Kazekage. The Hidden Sand Village was being attacked by the Hidden Rain Village. That's when they met Tobi for the very first time. Tobi was one of the people fighting for the Rain Village. But Itachi and Hisaga noticed something that was off about the man in a swirl, orange mask that only has a hole to one side. They knew he was fighting for the other side but he saved Hisaga, who should be his enemy. He looked at Itachi, first and then turned his head to Hisaga.

"Who are you, exactly?" Hisaga asked entranced by the mask Tobi was wearing. He didn't reply right away, he took his time to answer the question. Hisaga was finally able to turn her head away from the man in front of her. She looked at Itachi, her facial expression asking if he knows him. He shook his head no, that's when Tobi looked at the brilliant moon against the night sky.

"Am I not allowed to help other people. You both aren't like the other Suna and Konoha people. Besides Tobi is a good boy, he doesn't like to hurt others." Tobi replies while starring at the moon. He could feel the stare from Itachi and Hisaga, who was near him. He looks at them one more time and then leaves quickly. Once he was far away from them, they started talk out loud, Hisaga dropped to her knees. Itachi runs to make sure nothing extraordinary had happened to her.

"Who exactly is he?" Hisaga asks to nobody in particular. Itachi just then stares at the direction that the stranger went. Hisaga looks at Itachi's expression and notices something in his facial expression that says he's confused at what the stranger said. Hisaga tries to stand up, but ends up falling down onto the cool, moist grass. "Ow. Great, I think I sprained my ankle. It hurts." Hisaga replies from the pain in her right ankle. Itachi looks at her for a couple of seconds.

"Do you need help, Hisaga-chan?" Itachi says using his nickname that he came up with when they were younger. He looks at her struggling to get up. When she finally gave up, Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled it around his neck and put his left arm around her waist to help her walk all the way back to the Hidden Sand Village.

Once they got there, he took her to the medical center to make sure it wasn't sprained. The medics said it wasn't a sprain but was completely broken. That was even worse, Itachi is going to get yelled at by Hiashi, again. But the Hokage might back him up on this fight, since it wasn't exactly his fault. The medics suggested that he take her home and not let her get into any other fights or come back to fight in the war. When they got to the village, Itachi took her to her home, and woke the one person he didn't want to see, Hyuga Hiashi.

"What happened to her?" Hiashi said with complete calmness with a hint of suspicion, in his voice. He starred at the two in front of him and Hisaga looked him straight in the eye.

"I broke my ankle, and the medics told me I had to go home. Otherwise I'd get in the way of the seriously injured people. I'll tell you how it happened later. Okay Itachi-san. You can let go of me, now." Hisaga replies and looks at the two men that are with her. Hiashi moves out of the way to let her in, and she walks through the door way. Itachi waits at the door until the door was shut. Then, he walked to his home which wasn't that far. He took his time, to look at the stars and the bright moon in the sky and to think of the man who had literally saved his friend. He didn't realize that he was in front of the door, until he heard his little brother, Sasuke come screaming, to welcome home to him. As Sasuke was screaming, he jumped to give Itachi a hug.

"Little brother, you need to quiet down. Mother and father will hear you, if they aren't already awake." Itachi says hugging his little brother back. He actually hoped that they weren't awake. His hope was crushed when he saw his father and mother came out to greet him. Itachi took Sasuke to his room to go to sleep, after that he went to talk to his father.

The next morning…

Itachi went to see how Hisaga was doing but to no avail. Her mother told him that she came back and left so suddenly. When he heard this, he didn't think to much of it. That is, until he heard that some of her other friends were talking about what she was doing in a place so high. Itachi ran to the famous Hokage Rock and saw her up there. He thought about convincing her to come down, but knew it would be pointless. So he decided to join her, and talk with her. When he got there, he saw that she was troubled by something. "Hi, Hisaga-chan," he said as he got there.

"Hi," she replies that was closely followed by a yawn. She looked at the sun rising and heard the birds chirping for the coming day.

"What are you doing this high?" Itachi asks to break the unbearable silence that enveloped around them. He looks at her with a serious but concerned face. She looked back at him and showed no emotion.

"I feel safe here, more than my own home. When you left, my father scolded me for getting hurt, and coming home. He said I just made an excuse to get out of the war. I didn't like what he said so I just left and came up here. I didn't even say hi to my little sister, Hinata, or my little cousin Neji," she replies looking back out into the horizon. She stares at it for a couple of more moments, and couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Let's go eat breakfast." she replied after not hearing another word from him. He got up and helped her up. By now, she has a walking cast and it was not only protecting her ankle but it also reminded her of the mysterious boy that saved her life.


	2. Chapter 2 Surprises

**I know that it's very late but I'm so caught up on getting my homework done, and searching for a college to go to. I know that, some people might be wondering why Itachi is being a little nicer than when he's older. This is actually set before he kills his clan, and forces Sasuke to go against him. Anyway, this is my very first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it, everyone. ^_^**

Chapter 2 Surprises!

"_**Let's go eat breakfast," she replied after not hearing another word from him. He got up and helped her up. By now, she had a walking cast and it was not only protecting her ankle but it reminded her of the mysterious boy, that saved her life. **_

They went to eat at Ihop. **(A/N: I just couldn't think of a better breakfast place than Ihop.) **They ordered and ate. When they were walking to the Hokage Tower, Hisaga got tired of the silence between them. "Where are we going, Itachi?" she asked since Itachi grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the Tower.

"Where do you think we're going?" Itachi asks teasing her. Hisaga looked at her surroundings and didn't understand what he was talking about. He started to chuckle. Hisaga looked at him and realized how long it has been since she had seen him cheerful. Its been about two years since she has seen him smile and be cheerful. Just then he walked behind her and covered her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Hisaga exclaims scared of what Itachi was doing. She then heard Itachi whisper into her ear. 'Don't you trust me? Let me lead you in the right direction.' After that Hisaga stopped struggling and let him lead her to where he wanted to go. Once they got there, he uncovered her eyes and showed her that they were in front of the Hokage's Tower. She stood there surprised that they were at the Hokage's place. "Why are we here?" Hisaga asks surprised.

"What's wrong with being here. I know how you look up to the third hokage. I thought maybe he could help you with your family problems." Itachi answers and looks at her. She looked back at him and gave him a tight hug. He was surprised that she gave him a hug. He definitely hesitated on giving her a hug back, but gave her a hug back. After that, they continued to walk into the building. Once they got there, they both knocked on the door.

"Come on in." they heard a voice inside the office. Hisaga opened the door, and Itachi went in first. Hisaga saw the Third Hokage behind the desk filled with paperwork. The Third Hokage looked up from the bunch of paperwork and saw it was his best students.

"Hokage-sama, I brought Hisaga with me. It seems like she's having family problems. I thought it would be better if she came and talked to you about it. I don't think any of my words would get through the thick skull of hers." Itachi responded to the look on the Hokage's face. The Hokage looked at them both and decided to listen to them. They looked at him and saw that he was listening to them intently. Itachi looked at her to start. She took a deep breath and started where her troubles began. Towards the end of the family problems, she took big breathe and finished telling the Hokage about the mysterious boy, that showed up to save her. When she finally finished her story, the Hokage took a moment or two to ponder what he should say. After a moment of silence, he sighed to start talking.

"Well…. The only thing I can say is that he needs to listen to you as much as you listen to him. That's the only advice I have. Other wise if there was more things you have to say about him. Then maybe I might have more advice. I'm sorry. Now your story, Itachi." the Hokage replies. Itachi told him his own story. The only thing similar about the two stories was how Hisaga got hurt and who they saw. It was interesting but also dangerous that they were talking to a stranger. 'That stranger sounds familiar, with the way they are talking about.' the Hokage thought to himself. Once Itachi was done with his story, the Hokage repeated the same routine. "Well, the stranger sounds familiar from the way you're both describing him. Hisaga do you think you could sketch a picture of him? Maybe we can find out who this mysterious boy is. Itachi, I want you to stay out of trouble." the Third Hokage ends with a little tease. He knows that it's mostly Hisaga who gets into fights and gets into trouble.

Itachi looks at him in disbelief, that the Hokage would believe that he is the one to get into trouble. He looked at the Hokage and realized that he was just teasing him. He turned to Hisaga who was giggling, and the Hokage was smiling at him. He got up and helped Hisaga up from the seat. "We'd better go, Hisaga. Your mom is probably worried about you." Itachi replied. He looked at her and saw sorrow and sadness flash across her face. The hokage even looked at her with concerned eyes. The Hokage silently told Itachi to take her some place else, and not to say anything about her family for a couple of hours. Itachi understood and decided to give her another surprise. He went out into the hall and called someone special. He came back and took her hand again. She looked surprised, at first but then realized he probably had something else planned. He was just relieved that she just went with the flow. When they were near their destination, Itachi covered her eyes again.

"You better have another good reason to cover my eyes. I just hope it isn't to take me home. I don't need to face them, yet. Where exactly are we again? I can't see my surroundings nor can I feel my surroundings." Hisaga says as she starts to get annoyed, then depressed, and finally shocked. Itachi chuckled inside, and a smile formed on his lips. "Itachi? You're not answering me." Hisaga replies after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Oh, did you want me to answer all those questions at once? I thought you were just ranting." Itachi teases her. _'I better be careful. She's tensing up, and she could throw a tantrum any second.' _Itachi thought to himself.

"Where are you really taking me?" Hisaga asks half seriously. She was really getting annoyed with having him take her around the city. She was starting to feel real dizzy, then. The world started spinning, and everything was turning black at the edges of her eyes. The last thing she remembered was Itachi calling her name, before she passed out.

Itachi was shocked to see her faint, like that. There must be something else wrong with her. Itachi carried her, on his back. He brought her back to his family's home. When Sasuke saw her, he went to go get his mother. His mother came in and saw what Sasuke was babbling about. She rushed to Itachi's side and told him to put her in, one of the extra rooms. Sasuke went to get the medical stuff his mother uses to make him feel better. When Sasuke came back his mother smiled at him and took the medical kit. She rushed off to the room that Hisaga was resting in, Sasuke followed her all the way. Itachi told him to stand outside and wait with him. That was the perfect time to get to know each other more, since Itachi is out doing missions everyday or hanging around with Hisaga.

"Itachi, why do you care about her so much?" Sasuke asks randomly. He looked at his older brother, and saw him deep in thought.

"For the same reason, I care about you." Itachi replies after thinking of his own answer. He smiled at his younger brother, and then turns to look at the sky which was almost saying it was noon.

"I don't think you care about me, the way you care about Hisaga. Its completely different." Sasuke challenges his older brother.

"Why would you say that? I love her like a little sister. Nothing more and nothing less. I love you like a little brother. Nothing more nor less." Itachi responds after seeing it as a challenge to show his hidden feelings. He looked at the door, and back out into the garden. After what seemed like hours for both; Itachi and Sasuke, their mother came out and said she fainted from the lack of sleep and eating. Itachi was relieved but was confused by what she said.

Itachi and Sasuke went into the room, Hisaga was sleeping in and stayed by her side. Itachi just stood there as if he was afraid she was in a worse condition, than anyone else ever knew. Sasuke just kneeled down on her other side, and watched her peacefully rest. That's when they heard their father walking up to them.

"Where's Hisaga? Her parents are looking for her. They want her back home now." they heard their father say on the other side of the door. They heard footsteps coming closer and closer, until they heard their mother talking to their father about Hisaga fainting. That's when they heard Hisaga wake up.

"Sasuke? Itachi? What happened? All I remember is…." Hisaga starts to say but ends up being hushed. She heard the voices outside the door. And realizes it's Itachi's father speaking of how her family wants her home. That's when she sits up and looks depressed. Sasuke notices how she acted and wondered if Itachi found out about it.

"Hisaga? Did something happen between you and your family?" Sasuke asks her bluntly. Hisaga was shocked that Sasuke noticed her reaction when she found out what they were talking about. Sasuke looks at Hisaga for an answer and when he didn't get an answer, he looked at his brother for the answer. Itachi shook his head yes, that's when the realization dawned on him. He felt bad for asking about her family. He knew she was having a hard time with them but never knew it was this bad. Hisaga looks at him with very sad and emotional eyes, but with a smile upon her face.

"I'm fine, I just want to stay away from my family for a little bit. We aren't on real good terms. Sasuke I want you to not mention a word that I'm here." Hisaga asks and looks for an answer on his face. When she didn't get an answer from him, she looked at Itachi. Itachi realized that she wanted to leave. He shook his head no, and looked at the door, when his mother came in.

"Oh, so she has awoken. How are you feeling, Hisaga?" his mother asked. She looked at her and wondered why she hasn't returned home after she left. "Why did you not go home after last night. Your family is worried sick about you." she told Hisaga with a little concern in her voice. She looked at Itachi and realized that Hisaga is trying to stay away from her family. She kneeled next to Itachi, to make sure Hisaga is ready to leave. There was no doubt about it, she was ready to leave. Afterwards Hisaga had to tell them about what was going on with her family. When she finished telling them about what happened with her family, they offered to keep her there for a couple of nights if she wants to stay there. Itachi's mother left to let the three talk to each other.

"So that's why you don't want to go back to your home. I thought it was because of a different reason." Sasuke replies after hearing the story. He looked at the sad facial expression on her face and felt really bad. He was really surprised at how quickly her facial expressions changes. As quickly as he saw a very sad expression on her face, it changed to a happy expression.

"Sasuke don't worry. I'll get through it some how. Itachi, help me up. I need to get going." Hisaga says to both boys. They looked at each other until, Hisaga tried to get up herself. "What's wrong with you, both. You just stand or sit there like I asked to rest a little longer." she says while struggling to get up.

"Sorry. But I was going to make you stay here until after lunch. I asked my mom if you could stay for lunch. She said it was okay, everything was going to plan until you fainted from the injuries, and your lack of sleep. You need more rest, whether you want to or not." Itachi replies to her. He stares at her with a death glare. She throws an equal death glare back at him. Sasuke just sits beside her and looks at her worriedly. She gave up on the pointless battle, starts to laugh and lays back down.

"Hisaga? Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Sasuke asks after a couple of seconds. Hisaga looks at him with a surprised expression.

"I'll be fine, Sasuke," she replies as she thought more about what she was going to do. She tries to cheer him up with her interesting stories. When it was time for lunch, Itachi, Sasuke and Hisaga went to the garden and ate in a quiet area. They played a couple of games, talked about how Sasuke's school is going, and about how missions are getting harder. After lunch, Hisaga thought it was time for her to go home and face her family. Hinata isn't that bad and neither was her mother, but her father was a completely different story. She thanked Itachi's family for lunch and started walking back home. She stopped by a few different shops on the way home and got presents for Neji, Hinata and her mother.

When she got home, she discovered that her father was gone.

**Please review. I am truly sorry that it is late. This is supposed to be the second chapter for the story **_**'Itachi and Kisame… Together?'**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Betrayal

_**Thank you to all, who has added this to their favorite story list. Here's the third chapter to 'Itachi and Kisame… Are Friends? As everyone knows, I don't own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the idea of this fanfic. And the character Hisaga. Enjoy reading.**_

**Chapter 3 Betrayal **

_When she got home, she discovered that her father was gone._

"Mom, where is father?" Hisaga asks, worried. He's usually home when she gets home. This was very unusual behavior for him.

"Welcome back home. Don't worry about your father, he went to talk to the Hokage. Hinata and Neji were worried about you. When they heard you come through that door, they came running. But saw your father slap you, and you leaving in a hurry. They wanted to follow you, but I stopped them. I knew that you would want to be left alone. What did you do to him?" her mother asks her in her usually monotone voice. She would only use that voice when she was worried and scared.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I just walked in and told him I got injured. I also told him what they told me. They told me to go back home while I still can because they would need the beds for the more serious injured people. He got angry at that and slapped me across the face. I really want to leave this place. Ever since I turned 10 years old, he's been beating me up. I just don't like it, I have told him that many times. But he won't listen to me." Hisaga answered her mother. Neji and Hinata come running in then and Hisaga looks into the bag and gives them their presents, she bought them on the way home.

"Hi, Hisaga!" they both exclaimed at the same time. They looked at what she was doing and they were surprised that she got them presents. They immediately opened up the bags and saw what they got. Hinata got an angel ornament, and Neji got a scroll containing ways to control chakra. They were both excited and grateful. Hisaga turned to face her mother and took out her mother's present. Her mother got a very breakable glass heart. It was clear and very small. It's in two pieces, like when you are in love you have a full heart and when you have a broken heart you can take one piece and put it somewhere else.

"Hisaga! Where were you? Where did you go all night and day?" Hinata asks. Hisaga could tell her little sister was worried about her. She looked at her mother like she needed permission to talk. Her mother gave her a nod and Hisaga told her little sister what had happened. Hinata and Neji were always amazed at how adventurous her stories were. They all went to the living room and they listened to her story. When Hisaga was done telling them the story, she told them that she was tired. They both agreed to letting her go to her room to rest. After all, she had proof that she was injured in battle. Hinata and Neji had realized that she was starting to get bruises in other places of her body. They were both worried about their sister/cousin. They both wanted to ask but were afraid it might open a wound on her heart.

When Hisaga was in her room, she wanted to start packing so she could run away. But knew she had no where to go. So she just sat on her bed and wondered what she would do if she wasn't able to see her little sister and cousin. After a couple of minutes of starring at the wall, she started to write an apology letter. When she was finished with it, she starred the the wall and her mind started to wander off. After a while, she started to doze off. When she finally awoke, her father was in her room.

"When did you come back?" her father asked, with a little concern in his voice. Hisaga was startled for a couple of seconds. But then regained her composure.

"About five hours ago," Hisaga replied to her father. She thought she was hallucinating that her father is actually talking to her in a civil manner. It was very rare nowadays, ever since she turned 10 years old. That was two years ago.

"Why are you scarred to talk to me and your mother?" he asks her. He just kept a close eye on her movements. She starred back at him and after a couple of seconds looked away.

"For a couple of reasons. One is that you beat me up. Two, mom just stands there watching you beat me up. Three there's nothing to talk about," she replies to his questions. She starred at the wall. She could feel his eyes watching her every movement and feel the tears starting to fall down her face.

"The Hokage said someone saved you and went against his own people. He wants me to make sure you remembered to draw a picture of him. I'm just doing as he told me to... You look up to him, don't you?" he begins explaining and ends with a question. He stayed there and awaited for her reply, but when he didn't get any, he got up and walked up to her. He puts his hand under her chin and forces her to look at him. When she is finally looking at him, he saw tears going down her face. "Am I really that scary?" he exclaims.

"No, you aren't that scary. I just have a really bad feeling that something is about to happen at the Uchiha's place. And yes I do look up to him. It's better to look up to him than you," she replies after a little bit of looking into his eyes. She couldn't control the tears any longer, they started rush out.

"What do you mean something is going to happen at the Uchiha's place? Tell me more," he says after letting those answers sink in. When he realized that it was more than friendship on the line, he rushed to the phone. He called the police and tried to warn them. They didn't believe something major was about to happen. So they took it as a joke. Hisaga knew better, she went to their house as soon as she could. But got there a little to late. The whole clan was murdered. She found Itachi running into his own home. She followed him and saw what had happened. She saw Sasuke crying and dropping to his knees. She really didn't hear anything until she heard Sasuke screaming no, like he was trying to deny something. That's when she realized that Itachi has finally taken care of the special mission from Danzou. She tried to run back home, but was stopped by Itachi and they both knew that this was going to happen.

She knew the deal was very important to Itachi, because it involved Sasuke's future. It would be like this. Itachi would kill his whole clan while the village kept Sasuke safe and watched him grow up. When Sasuke is old enough, they were to let him go after his older brother and kill Itachi. That was the whole plan. She could see tears running down his cheeks. That's when she was able to escape before Sasuke could see her. When Sasuke caught up to his older brother, he saw tears running down his face. Sasuke was completely confused, why would Itachi kill the people he loved, and yet start crying because he killed them. Sasuke was just so distraught, that it was easy to knock Sasuke out. In the morning, he'll remember, but Itachi and Hisaga would be long gone by then. She knew it was going to hurt Itachi more than it has hurt Sasuke. After all, Itachi is the one carrying the burden of killing the clan. Earlier that day, Hisaga wrote a note of an apology to Neji and Hinata, she left the drawing of the mysterious man that rescued her, on the small coffee table in the living room. Once Itachi knocked him out, they got their stuff and they ran from the village.

**_There's the third chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and the previous chapters too. There's more chapters coming up soon. Please Review._**


	4. Chapter 4 The Journey

_**I'm sorry that it took this long to load up. I've been very busy with the homework. I don't own anything, save for Hisaga. I now present to you Chapter 4 The Journey. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4 The Journey  
**

_Once Itachi knocked him out, they got their stuff and ran from the village._

When Hisaga got tired, they rested against a tree trunk. They just sat there and relaxed. Hisaga knew it was still too early to talk about what he had to do. She also knew that it was very painful. That is when she made a pact with herself, to try and keep him from thinking of his little brother again.

He couldn't stop thinking about what could've been if he failed the mission. The Hokage has promised to keep him safe and to raise him. He really couldn't think what could now end up happening, or what could've happened. He already knew it was too late to turn back. He still has Hisaga with him and they both had decided to help each other out. They both thought of this plan and he knew that she was worried about him, but he made a pact with himself a long time ago. He promised to keep Hisaga happy. He created that pact with himself, when he found out how Hiashi Hyuga, her father, treated her.

"So, where are we headed to now?" Hisaga asks with an innocent smile playing on her lips. She was really wondering where to go, they haven't really decided on a place to go. All they knew was that they were going to keep traveling to new places everyday. They would still get money from Konoha, until they find a place they like and start to work. She looked at him and saw that he was deep in thought. So she decided to lean against the tree behind her and rest. She didn't know when she fell asleep, but after a while of resting, she heard her name being called.

"Hisaga, wake up. Let's get started again. Hisaga? You better be waking up." Itachi calls to her trying to wake her up. He looks at her peaceful sleeping self. When she didn't respond, he looked out at the sunset. It was already getting dark. After a couple of minutes of looking at the sunset, he decided to shake her awake. "Come on, we still need to find a place to stay." he says when she finally responds to waking her up.

"Fine, I'm up. I'm still tired though," Hisaga says after trying to fully wake up. She looks up at him. He just stares at the sun going down. Hisaga stands up then taps Itachi on the shoulder, telling him that she was ready to start traveling.

They stopped at an old village for the rest of the night. They left the next morning, and since Itachi and Hisaga have been saving up their pays, they were able to eat breakfast, collect food for the meals ahead, and pay for the rooms they used. They continued to travel, once in a while they would sit next to the trees by the path to relax. Other times robbers would try to rob from them, but miserably failed.

But one time, they both fell asleep underneath a tree, and Hisaga started sleep walking. When Hisaga woke up she was completely lost. She looked at the way her back was turned and couldn't see a path she could have taken. She started to walk and find her way to find Itachi. Instead she found herself back at the village. She started to walk off and away from the village. When Itachi woke up he couldn't find Hisaga anywhere. He searched for her, everywhere, and never found her.

_**Sorry, this is a very late update and that this is a very short chapter. I promise I'll make them longer in the future. Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Pein and Konan

_**Hey, this is the fifth chapter. We're doing it in Itachi's point of view in this chapter. Please enjoy the chapter. **_

Chapter 5 Meeting Pein and Konan

'Where is she' I thought. 'Damn, when was she going to tell me that she sleep walks,' I kept thinking of possibilities of what might have happened to her. I looked around me and still couldn't find her. So I walked on trying to think that she was in the next town, looking for some breakfast. When I got to the next town she wasn't there either. I sighed and stayed on task on staying and moving away from the village. So I was walking down a path to the next town, and I bumped into two people in strange cloaks. The cloaks were all black, save for the red cloud pattern on them. One of them was a female, the other was a male, from what I could tell. The female looked at me and I saw a pair of hurtful and sad looking eyes. The male then turns to look at me. I ignored him and kept walking towards the next town.

"Hey! Are you a ninja?" I hear the female call to me. I kept on my way trying to ignore her but her jutsu stopped me from continuing my journey. I looked at her, and turned around. Then I stopped in my tracks due to the man being in my way.

"Yeah, what about it?" I responded with the same iciness that I used towards the men who fell in love with my best friend. I looked around to find an escape route, and…

"Are you a rogue ninja?" the man interrupted my thoughts. 'How did they know?' I thought to myself although it felt like I whispered it out loud. I don't remember if I did or not. I looked around me again. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, I decided to answer.

"So what about me being a rogue ninja? I mean I ran away to look for my best friend," I half-heartily said to them.

"Follow us," the female commanded me. I stare at them in disbelief. I reluctantly followed them even though they didn't know about me and I didn't know about them. After traveling for a couple of minutes, I found myself looking at the base in front of me. It was small, but it was very well hidden. I stayed in the front not following them inside, until the lady noticed me outside. "Are you coming in or not? I prefer that I talk to you inside than outside. The trees have ears, so you really never have privacy until you have walls around you that you absolutely trust," she replies. I followed her inside. She took me to their living room.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about? Not to be rude or anything, but I don't know you and you don't know anything about me," I replied as I sat down on the couch.

"Well, aren't you a smart one. My name is Konan. The man you saw with me is Nagato, but the world knows him as Pein," she replies. I just nodded at that.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi," I responded as casually as I could. "So, what did you really want to talk to me about?" I continued. I looked around the room.

"Well, we wanted you to help us, and we would help you look for your friend," the man in the corner, Pein, I think his name was, says. I looked in his direction.

"What do you mean I help you and you help me?" I asked slightly confused. I looked at them both, and started getting a little crept out by the way they were looking at me expecting me to answer right away.

"Well… if you decide to join us and show the world what true pain and hurt is, we would gladly help you with looking for your friend," the lady named Konan explained.

"Why do you want me to help you?" I asked again. I looked for more explanations but couldn't find the answer on their faces.

"The world is one big sphere, we need to show them what we've all been through. You have been hurt badly not to long ago. We could see it in your eyes," the lady continued. She looked at me, with hopeful eyes that they had convinced me to join them. But sadly she was mistaken, I had one more question.

"If I join, how do you plan on helping me find my friend?" I asked my final question with certain that they had no clue on how to help me look for her.

"We would send you on many missions and we could put up wanted posters," Pein said from his corner.

"So do we have a deal?" Konan said.

"Umm…. I guess we do have a deal," I replied. This was better than my plan. I was going to continue to stay away from the village and I wanted to find Hisaga right now. So I reluctantly agreed to play along with what ever they had planned for me.

The Next Morning…

The news about my whole clan being murdered, had caught up to me. I didn't like thinking about how my parents looked like, but they knew it was a mission. I went outside for some fresh air, then Konan came up to me saying that there was someone from the village hidden in the mist, that they wanted me to convince. I was surprised that they didn't ask about what had happened to my clan. So I left for the Hidden in the Mist Village. Later that afternoon, I stopped by a coffee place and drank coffee, that way I have enough energy to walk all day. When I started down the path, I ran into a blue faced man. It was rather interesting, he looked like the man, Konan wanted me to convince. I turned around and he was about to say something, when I activated my sharigan. He was now trapped in my jutsu. I told him not to say a word, or call for help, I took him to a more private place to try and convince him to join the group.

**_Well that is chapter 5 for all of you. Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to post quicker than this time. Mid-terms are coming up, so I'm stuck on studying. Please Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6 The First Encounter

**Hi! This is a very late update and I'm really sorry about that. Here's chapter 6 in Itachi and Kisame Are Friends? Uh….. I don't own the characters except for Hisaga. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy the sixth chapter. Still in Itachi's POV. Previously in the story.…**

_He was now under my jutsu. I told him not to say a word or call for help, I took him to a more private place to try and convince him to join the new group. _

Chapter Six Kisame Joins

"What do you want with me?" He asked me as I let him get out of the jutsu. Well, more like yelled at me. I starred at him until he breaks the silence again by huffing.

"I want you to consider joining an organization. We heard you left your village without a consent form," I explain, really bored. The blue man just looked at me as if I'm joking.

"Now they send a stupid man to come and get me to go back that stinkin' village. Heh, what a joke," he mutters under his breath. I got angry and hit a tree with my fist. He looks at me surprised.

"I'm not trying to get you to go back to that village. There's an organization, that I just recently joined. They want to recruit you to join," I continue to explain. I looked at him to make sure he was still listening to me.

"What's your name, mister," he asks me. I really didn't want it to come to this but… I guess I have no choice.

"Itachi," I responded exasperated. He looked at me as if he was expecting a longer answer. 'He has gills, I guess they were right that he is completely different from other humans,' I thought to myself.

"Itachi… what?" he asked me in a monotonously voice. I looked at him.

"Why do you want to know my full name, fish head?" I retorted back at him. I seemed to have gotten him angry with that name that I called him. His face turned to an even darker blue. He swung his big fish sword at me but I dodged it. He swung his sword at me and I keep dodging the swings, we did that until he finally got tired.

"Cause I just want to know, weasel head" he replied back after catching his breath. I sighed silently. A few minutes of silence went by.

"Itachi…Uchiha" I replied. I looked down at the green grass beneath my feet. I could tell he was gawking at me. After a while I got tired of him being in silence, that I looked up. He was looking down as well.

"So you're the famous Uchiha who killed his whole clan. The only one still alive besides you is your little brother correct?" The blue man asked me.

"Yes, I want him to kill me. I had no choice, it was also a mission for me," I replied as I got up and started to walk away. 'It's still to painful for me to talk about,' I thought silently to myself. I kept my distance from him, as he silently followed me.

We got there not a minute to soon, I saw two other people there talking with Konan and Pein. One had a mask of some sort and was taller than the other by a couple of inches. The shortest of the two had a sigh that had three sharp red blades on it. I stood there just watching them talk to each other. Then I remembered Kisame was with me. I led him to them and introduced him to Konan and Pein. After that they introduced me to the other two. The one with the mask is Kakuzu. The other person was Hidan. Hidan had either really blond or white hair that slicked back. I walked inside and sat down. 'I wonder what you're doing, Hisaga. You better not be injured at all,' I thought to myself. 'What am I thinking, of course she's going to be injured somehow. She's always very clumsy,' I thought to myself. Just then Konan walks up to me.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me like when my mother knew that I'm up to something.

"Just thinking of my friend," I answered confidently. I looked out the window.

"Just so you know, I'll be here if you need to talk to someone. We'll find her someday," Konan reassured me. 'I know we will. I haven't given up hope just yet," I thought to myself to keep me confident.

Meanwhile with Hisaga….

(No one's POV)

"Damn it! I've passed this path fifteen times!" Hisaga screamed out in frustration. Just then a bunch dark clouds covered the sky. 'This would just be easier if I just had a stupid map of where I'm going. Great just my dumb luck,' Hisaga thought to herself. 'I hope you're doing just fine without me Itachi,' she kept thinking to herself. She had just enough money to last the next week.

"Ugh, I hate this load of crap!" Hisaga kept screaming out her frustration. Just then the mysterious boy that had appeared a while ago, showed up.

"What are you doing, little girl?" the creepy masked man asked her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to figure out where to go. And for your stinking information, I'm not a little girl!" Hisaga yelled at the orange masked man. "Oh, its you," Hisaga continued as she glanced at the man who rescued her from the war. She turned to face the sun setting into the horizon.

"A little grouchy aren't you?" he asks in turn.

"I'm tired and I really don't want to go to sleep until I find my friend," Hisaga answered. 'I better keep an eye on this person,' she thought. He holds out his hand and she stares at it suspiciously.

"What? I'm just trying to help you up. Besides I think I know where your friend is at the moment. So if you want to reunite with him, I suggest you take my hand and follow me," Tobi says. She closes her eyes and sighs out loud, as she grabs the offered hand.

"Fine, but no funny business. I'm in no mood to deal with a trap of some sort," she answers him with a suspicious tone.

"Deal," he replies. He pulled her up and started to hug her. Hisaga was surprised by the hug that she is being given to her. She, hesitantly and very slowly gives him a hug back. They started walking down the path to the Akatsuki base, as soon as the hug was over. She noticed he was closer, as if he was trying to keep her from danger. When the storm got really bad, they stopped somewhere to stay out of the rain.

After the Storm….

"Are we almost there?" Hisaga asked him for the tenth time. She looked tired and weak from walking around the Konoha village many times. Tobi looked straight ahead and noticed the place they were heading to in sight. He hit her with his elbow to show her that it's just straight ahead. She looked up and noticed he kept his sight forward. She looked into the same direction and saw a small hut that was very well hidden. She kept up her pace and saw the one person who she was looking for all this time.

**Well, that is it for Chapter 6 of the story. Sorry it took a really long time to update, something was wrong with my fanfic page. Hope you enjoyed it. Please do review! I would love some feed back from the readers!**


	7. Chapter 7 Reunion!

**Hey, I'm back. As you all know, I do not own the characters except for Hisaga. The Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Here's the seventh chapter. **

_Last time in the story, Kisame joined the group and Tobi brought Hisaga to the Akatsuki hideout. Hisaga had looked around and saw the one person she has been traveling to look for after running from the village. _

Chapter 7 Reunion

(No one's POV)

"Itachi!" Hisaga calls out and he turns around and his eyes widen in surprise. Hisaga starts to run as fast as she could with a broken ankle. Itachi held his arms out to catch her as she jumps to hug him. He catches her and smiles at her. After a couple of minutes, his face turns serious.

"Where were you? I am so disappointed in you. How did you even leave my side, when we were sleeping out on the forest floor," Itachi scolded her as she let him go from the hug.

"I'm sorry. I kind of walked in my sleep. When I actually woke up, I was somewhere away from you and I didn't know how I got there. I truly am sorry," Hisaga apologizes to him. She looks down in shame, and Itachi lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. He saw tears starting to form in her eyes. He hugged her once again, she just broke down letting the formed tears flow down her face. She gave him a small peck on his cheek after the tears subsided. They both separated from the hug and started blushing fiercely.

"I told you that I'd take you to him, did I not?" Tobi replied after seeing the awkward and touching reunion of the two childhood friends. Itachi and Hisaga moved away from each other. Hisaga turned to face her second traveling companion who took her to the boy she tried so hard to find. She smiled and nodded her agreement. By that time, Konan Pein and Kisame saw what was going on and called to Itachi to come inside.

"Tobi?" Konan called out. Tobi turned to face the people and noticed who called to him.

"Hey, I'm back and safe from harm," Tobi greeted to them. Konan rushed to his side and gave him a silent hug. Pein heard all the commotion and walked casually to them.

"Let's go inside. Itachi, who is this beautiful girl next to Tobi?" Pein replied as he looked around to make sure there was nobody around them. They started their way to inside the hideout.

"Um… Pein-sama and Konan-sama, this is Hyuga Hisaga-chan, the girl I have been looking for. Hisaga-chan, this is Pein-sama, and Konan-sama" Itachi introduced them to each other while pointing to each in turn. Hisaga bows graciously, while Konan walks up to her and hugs her. Pein shakes her hand and leads her to the inside, to the living room of the hideout.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hisaga. Make yourself comfortable while you are here. I hope you don't mind but we need to talk about the future of the organization to Itachi," Pein continued while walking through the halls of the hideout. Ttachi pulled her towards the stairs to get the bedrooms upstairs.

"Itachi-san, what was he talking about?" Hisaga whispers to her friend. He helps her up the stairs and takes her to the bedroom that he was assigned to when he joined the Akatsuki Organization. He made her sit down on the bed and he kneels down in front of her to check her broken ankle.

"He was talking about an organization, I just recently joined. Its called the Akatsuki Organization. It just started not to long ago. Pein-sama is the leader of the Rain Village. And he is also going to be the leader for the organization. We're just barely getting rogue ninjas like us to join the group," Itachi explains as he checked her ankle. After studying how much it has gotten worse, he re-wrapped the bandage over the ankle. He stands up and sits next to her. She leans her head on his shoulder, as they sit in silence. There really was no need for any talk, they communicated through silence most of the time.

Later on that night, they realized that they need to get back downstairs before the members wonder what they were doing. Itachi helps Hisaga up off the bed and leads her to the living room.

"Itachi, where were you?" Konan asks a little mischievously. She smiled knowing that she was teasing them both. Hisaga blushed knowing what she was trying to get at, while Itachi ignored her remark.

"Upstairs in my room, checking Hisaga's broken ankle," Itachi seriously answered.

"It shouldn't take that long to check an ankle," Konan continues after Itachi explained. Pein held up a hand to stop them before the fight started progressing any further. They reluctantly obeyed him. They stopped fighting, and Hisaga was left gawking. She had never seen Itachi obey anyone but his family and her.

"What are we going to do about the number of members?" Kisame asks out of curiosity. He looks at Pein-sama and soon after that turns to look at Konan-sama.

"Well, we could make a limit to how many members are in the organization," Pein answers the question. Hisaga tried to stay awake but due to her lack in eating and lack of sleep, she fell forward.

"Hisaga!" Itachi expressed with worry. He caught her before she landed face-down on the hard floor. He carried her bridal style back to his bedroom and laid her down on his bed. After she was safely in the bed, he went back downstairs.

"Is Hisaga-san going to be alright?" Tobi inquired to him.

"She'll be perfectly fine, if she gets some sleep," Itachi answered. "By the way, did she mention to you about any lack of sleep or lack of food to you, Tobi?" Itachi questioned.

"Well, during the storm we were close to traveling in, she did mention not eating for quite some time now. I tried getting her to eat something at the hotel we stopped at, but she never did eat something," Tobi explained.

"I thought so," Itachi said out loud.

"What happened to her?" Konan asked worried about Hisaga.

"Don't worry about her. She is just a little anemic and sleep deprived. She'll be fine after a little rest," Itachi explained.

**That's finally the seventh chapter. I'm really sorry, I've been slacking off on many things. Now that finals are coming up and graduation is, too. The orchestra is playing for the whole graduation. But when summer begins I'll work twice as hard through out. Well, anyways please review! ****:)  
**


End file.
